walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits their request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes via the administrative board on the forums, or anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin/bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests None Reporters Users on the News Team keep the articles up to date and provide any upcoming information (that's sourced) about The Walking Dead. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Visuals Visual Editors/Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests User:Bloxxasourus Hello everyone, I'd like to apply for chat moderator. I feel like I know all the rules and regulations of the chat, know most every user on the chat well, and I try to maintain a healthy relationship with them. I have thought about running in the past but I believe now is the best time to apply. 19:19, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I believe you'd be PERFECT for chat mod bloxx. Pigpen077 (talk) 19:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Bloxx would be a good candidate for chat mod. As he said here, he's on chat often, knows the rules and is fair to all users. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 19:25, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Bloxx is always on chat, he clearly knows all the rules and all that good stuff. All in all he's the perfect one for the position. I don't know what else to say on the matter, he's the obvious choice to be frank. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 19:25, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Bloxx is one of chat's most well known and popular users, and that's for a good reason. He's a great guy who totally deserves the position. He's on chat for hours everyday, and always helps you out if you have a problem. Bloxx is an ideal candidate. --Monsieur Thenardier (talk) 19:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) If there's anyone who should be chat mod right now, it's Bloxx. He's on chat as often as can be, and I think he would fit the position very well. You have my support, broski. ~ Razor' (Talk page) 19:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) 10/10. He's okay - IGN. Yes.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 19:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Bloxx is on often and knows the rules, I think he'll do good as a chat mod. -- I pretty much agree with all of the above, so not much for me to say :P. I think Bloxx would be a good chat mod, so I support. [[User:DarkShadow667|'''''Chief Beef]] [[User talk:DarkShadow667| (talk) ]] 19:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Agree with everything that's been said. You'd make a great mod. :) RelicRaider (talk) 19:51, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't possibly think of a better chat mod, you've got a good sense of humor and you get along with everyone! You are a friendly person who voices there opinions correctly and maturely but also understands others too. You definely have a good knowledge of Walking Dead as well and with your poeple skills and sense of understanding of the rules and right and wrongs I'm sure the admin team will make the right choice in picking you! --Rick123Axel (talk) 23:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Content